Kiaria
by Mika the Neko
Summary: A girl who works for Kougaiji is won over by the Sanzo Party, but can she win them over?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
Kiki quietly slipped down the hallway of the large castle, her chin length black hair damp from the cold sweat that had hit her. She was in the castle of the demon prince, Lord Kougaiji. She opened the door to a room with one of her hairpins, then spotted a sleeping man. He had long dark red hair and a fair build, from what she could tell. She blushed and walked over to him, gently leaning over him.  
_Wow, he's really handsome, _she thought. He opened his eyes; they were red violet; and looked to her. She quickly jumped back from him, her blush intensifying.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but I was sent here to find something, and I just happened to find you in here and I think you're really good looking... you are going to kill me, are you?" she pleaded. He shook his head.  
"No, I won't kill you. But tell me what it is you're looking for," he commanded. She nodded.  
"It's an object owned by a Dr. Nii. She said something about it being seemingly unimportant, but it has great value... In order for her to get him to do something... I'm sorry I woke you, once again," she replied. He smirked.  
"It's probably his stupid rabbit doll. You can take it if you want. What's your name, anyway?" he asked. She looked away.  
"My name is Kiaria Kigarai, Kiki for short... a hired thief for Lady Akuji. I'm sorry for breaking in, and for breaking into your room. I swear I'll never do it again," she explained. He shook his head.  
"Quit apologizing. My name is Kougaiji, by the way," he told her. She froze, her breath suddenly stopping.  
_I'm in the prince's room... Oh... shit... _she thought.


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter One  
**_ Kiki's dark brown eyes scanned over the room as she looked for Kougaiji. She had decided she would be one of his comrades from the time she broke into his room and found out he was the demon prince. She spotted him over by the far wall. She ran over.  
"You summoned for me?" she asked. He nodded.  
"I need your help in defeating the Sanzo party. One of the guys, apparently, is a pervert. They already know Lirin and Yaone work for me, but they don't know about you. And with your skill, you could probably split this guy from the others. But I want you to find out information for me as well, alright?" he informed her. She nodded, blushing, and afterwards, she stepped a bit closer to him.  
"I understand. Uhm, Lord Kougaiji?" she whispered. He pulled something from his pocket, hooking it around her neck.  
"This is your power-limiter, that way they won't be able to tell you're a youkai," he added. She looked down. It was a golden necklace with an amethyst attached. She suddenly hugged him.  
"I promise, I'll do my best, my lord," she murmured. Then she stepped back. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. He cleared his throat.  
"I'll take you somewhere so they'll be sure to run into you. Don't let it slip that you work for me," he finished. She nodded and he led her off.

Kiki looked at the inn Kougaiji had left her at. She checked in to an empty single room and headed into town. She had been shown the Sanzo party and told which one she was to charm. She gasped when she spotted him. He had shoulder length crimson hair and scarlet eyes, and from what she could tell, he was roughly six feet tall and he had a good build. She walked his way, looking at a shop near him. He glanced at her as he walked by and she turned just in time to catch him.  
"Excuse me, could you help me find a shop?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow at her and walked over, a cigarette in his mouth.  
"Which one?" he asked, eyeing her up and down. "Cause I'm in the market for a pretty girl, and you seem to fit that description," he added, giving her a wide smile. She blushed.  
"I was hoping to find the flower shop. Do you know where it is?" she questioned. He looked around.  
"Follow me," he told her, walking down the row of shops. When they came to the flower shop, he grabbed a rose and handed it to her, paying the cashier for it. He smiled. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman. But no flower could be as beautiful the one holding the rose," he purred. She looked away from him.  
"Thank you. My name is Kiki, and I'm staying here at the inn for a bit. I'd like it if you could stop by sometime, Mr. Uh... what is your name?" she asked. He bowed to her.  
"My name is Gojyo. I'd love to stop by and visit, perhaps tonight?" he suggested. She nodded, and kissed his cheek quickly. As she turned to leave, she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned around to find it was Gojyo, the cigarette trampled on the ground by his feet. He pulled her against him. "How about I give you something to remember me? Something better than a rose," he whispered, leaning close to her. Her cheeks became as red as his hair as he pressed his lips against hers, closing his eyes. She closed her eyes as well, letting her lips press back against his. He broke the kiss after a few seconds.  
"I'll see you tonight," she whispered. This time she managed to walk away, but not without stealing a glance over her shoulder at him.

Kiki smoothed down the skirt of her kimono, wondering if it was too much. She decided against changing her clothes and went to fix her hair somehow. She heard a knock and hurried to answer it. Gojyo stood there, wearing a suit jacket and a pair of nice jeans.  
"Hello," she whispered. He smiled broadly at her.  
"Hey there. So, are we going to stay here, or go out somewhere?" he asked. She looked at him.  
_Lord Kougaiji wants me to use his womanizing against him... So I guess I should stay here with him... _she thought.

"Let's stay here," she replied. Expectedly, she grabbed his hand and pulled him in. He blinked in surprise for a second as she closed the door. He sat on the bed as she closed the door. She walked over to him and sat by him.  
"Alright then, we'll stay in here. Should we order room service?" he questioned. She kissed his cheek.  
"I don't think we'll need to," she purred, pressing her lips against his, closing her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist, closing his eyes and pressing his lips back against hers, pulling her into his lap. She felt him run his tongue over her lips and she parted them, allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth. She pushed him back on the bed, still kissing him. He broke the kiss after a bit, looking at her.  
"My, you certainly are a feisty woman," he murmured. She grinned at him and pressed her lips against his again.

Kiki nuzzled against Gojyo's chest, keeping warm under the comforter. He put his arm around her shoulders.  
"Once again, wow, you certainly are a feisty woman," he murmured. She kissed his cheek.  
"You'll have to stop by again sometime, then, I'll be even better. Can you stay?" she asked. He thought for a second, and began to laugh.  
"I doubt Sanzo would let that happen..." he replied. She sat up.  
"Who's Sanzo?" she asked. He sighed, pulling her back down. He pressed his lips against hers, closing his eyes. She closed her eyes as well, pressing her lips back against his. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her on top of him. She broke the kiss after a bit. "That still doesn't answer my question," she purred.

Kiki yawned and sat on the couch, now dressed in her pajamas. Gojyo had gone back to his room so no one would find out he had been with her. She jumped as Kougaiji appeared in front of her.  
"I figured I'd check in and see how it was going. Did you meet him yet?" he asked. She nodded.  
"And we just finished our first date... If you can call it a date. I honestly don't see how their group holds up. He was complaining about Sanzo, the 'hot-headed monk.' He doesn't really seem to like this guy at all... And he's a chain smoker and a boozer. People are going to wonder about all the empty cans and cigarette butts that are in here... Why did it have to be him?" she wondered. Kougaiji sat by her.  
"It sounds like you're already complaining about it," he chuckled. She sighed, then blushed and scooted closer to him.  
"Well, he's nothing at all like the man I love... He doesn't have the same sense of honor or the same heart of gold... He's much slyer, and even more perverted... I shouldn't complain, I guess, because I can't have the man I'm in love with... because he's a prince... and he'd never return my feelings," she whispered. He looked at her.  
"Never say never, you know. You won't know if he loves you too unless you ask, and I'm sure he's waiting to be asked," he replied. It appeared he knew whom it was she meant. She looked at him, blushing heavily, leaned up and pressed her lips lightly against his, closing her eyes, unsure of what might happen. He put one arm around her waist, closing his eyes as well, letting his lips press back against hers. She broke the kiss shortly after.  
"I guess I kind of just asked..." she muttered. He nodded.  
"And you got your answer. It seems that prince could return your feelings, couldn't he?" he questioned. She nodded.  
"I love you, Lord Kougaiji. I can't explain why and I can't help it... But I honestly am in love with you. Ever since the night I accidentally went in your room when I was sent to steal that thing for Lady Akuji... when I was a thief. I'm sorry I never told you," she whispered, looking at the couch. He lifted her chin.  
"That's nothing to be sorry about, Kiki. I should go so they don't find out I'm here... good luck," he whispered, swiftly kissing her, then vanishing. There was a knock on the door and she jumped. She opened it to find Gojyo and three other men, one who appeared to be a boy, standing there. The young one had shaggy brown hair and golden eyes. He was short, only around five and a half feet tall. Gojyo was the tallest of the bunch. The second tallest, only slightly shorter than Gojyo, had shaggy brown hair as well, but his was darker than the boy's, and his eyes were green, a monocle over his right. The final one was shorter than Gojyo, but much taller than the boy, about a half-foot. Gojyo was a full head taller than the boy. The man had shaggy blonde hair and drooping purple eyes. All of them were rather handsome. Gojyo had a crescent bladed staff, the blonde had a handgun and the kid had a staff. She blinked.  
"Uhm... can I help you?" she asked. Gojyo stepped forward.  
"What happened? Hakkai said there was demonic energy coming from this room... Are you alright, Kiki?" he asked. She nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but who are they, Gojyo?" she asked, motioning to the others. The man with the monocle stepped forward.  
"My name is Hakkai, and this is Sanzo," he informed her, indicating the blonde, "and Goku."  
Kiki curtsied.  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Kiki," she replied, watching them for a second. Finally she returned her gaze to Gojyo. "There wasn't a demon up here. It's just been me the whole time since you left. Would any of you like a cup of tea or anything?" she asked. Sanzo lowered his handgun.  
"You're sure there were no demons?" he asked. She nodded, walking over and pouring some tea for everyone. She also some snacks.  
"I'm quite sure. Anyone want any snacks?" she questioned. Goku's eyes began to shimmer as he looked at the spread of snacks she offered to them.  
"Sure!" he exclaimed. Gojyo smirked at Kiki and Hakkai smiled politely.  
"Tea would be nice. What do you say, Sanzo?" he asked. Sanzo looked away.  
"Whatever," he muttered, sitting across from Goku, who had already devoured half the snacks. Kiki sat next to Gojyo.  
"Kiaria Kigarai. Thus, Kiki," she whispered. Everyone looked at her and she blushed. "My name is Kiaria Kigarai, and my nickname is Kiki. KI aria KI garai. I mean, Kiaria is a pretty name and all, but Kiki is so much easier to remember, don't you think?" she explained. Goku nodded.  
"I like the name Kiaria," Hakkai replied, smiling. She smiled back.  
"What do you think of it, Gojyo?" she wondered, looking to him. He grinned.  
"A pretty name for a pretty girl," he answered. She laughed softly. Sanzo rolled his eyes.  
"Do you know anything about the demonic activity in this town?" he asked. She shook her head, taking a sip of the tea she had just poured for herself.  
"I haven't been here that long," she whispered. A small white dragon appeared at the window. Hakkai stood and walked over, opening the window.  
"Hakuryu, what's wrong?" he exclaimed. Kiki stood as well.  
"Cheep! Cheep!" the dragon chirped frantically. Hakkai looked out the window, spotting something.  
"There's a demon down there!" he informed them. He looked to Kiki. "Sorry we have to leave so quickly," he apologized.  
"Kiaria!" the demon called. All the color drained from her face.  
_There's no way he could be here... _she thought. The dragon flew over to her and stared at her. She smiled to it slightly. The demon made his way up to the room.  
"Kiaria Kigarai, I have been sent to kill you for betraying Lady Akuji. Prepare for your fate!" he yelled. Gojyo was in front of her in a flash.  
"If you want her, you'll have to go through me!" he snapped, summoning his weapon. She stepped back.  
_This guy is dangerous... _she thought, looking over his long purple hair he kept tied back, his pointed ears, his squiggle of a birthmark on his neck and his almost crimson eyes. He was taller than Goku, but not by much, though he was handsome, he looked much like a child. He brandished a sword at Gojyo.  
"Then you die along with her," he growled. She stepped from behind him.  
"Zetsubo, you know that I told Lady Akuji I quit working for her a long while back. So go and tell her again for me," she instructed. He laughed at her, suddenly hearing a click behind him as Sanzo readied his gun. He turned, growled once more at Kiki over his shoulder, and left. Hakuryu sneezed, lying on the floor, giving a small cough.  
"Hakuryu!" Hakkai exclaimed. Kiki walked over to the small dragon.  
"Are you okay?" she whispered, feeling its forehead. "You feel warm..."  
The dragon sneezed again.  
"Cheeeep..." the dragon responded, its tone almost mournful. Hakkai knelt with her.  
"Hakuryu, you're sick..." he murmured. He picked the dragon up and carried him off. "I'm going to take him to lie down," he told the others. When he had closed the door, all eyes were on Kiki.  
"Who the hell is this Akuji?" Sanzo inquired. She sighed.  
"She's a demon I used to work for, I was a hired thief. But I quit. And I'm not a demon, so stop giving me that look," she replied. She walked over to the counter and grabbed something from a small cupboard, handing it to Goku. "Here, you might like this," she told him, dropping it into his outstretched hand. He looked at the item in his hand.  
"No way!" he exclaimed happily, looking at the small, shining silver toy in his palm. She smiled.  
"It's a yo-yo. They're really fun," she explained. He looked at the string and she showed him how to use it. He began to practice. Hakkai returned a few minutes later.  
"It looks like we'll have to stay until Hakuryu gets better. He has a fever and he's coughing. It might be something like the flu," he informed them. Then he spotted the yo-yo Goku was playing with. "Where did you get that?" he asked. Goku smiled.  
"Kiki gave it to me," he answered. She smiled to him.

The next day, Kiki was working in the kitchen, making breakfast. She walked out to get something and spotted Gojyo and the others.  
"Hey there!" she chimed, walking over. She smiled. "Would you like to help me in the kitchen, anyone?" she asked. Goku stood.  
"I'd love to!" he replied enthusiastically. She nodded.  
"Alright then, anyone else?" she asked. No one said anything, so she took Goku's hand and led him into the kitchen. "How would you like to be a taste tester for me?" she asked. He smiled broadly.  
"Sure!" he exclaimed. She laughed and walked over to the breakfast and made him a small plate.  
"Let me know how you like it, and if there's anything special you want," she told him. He nodded and ate the sample.  
"Wow! This is amazing!" he murmured. Kiki smiled.  
"I'm so glad you like it!" she replied. He looked to her.  
"I wish I knew how to cook that good!" he informed her. She nodded, leading him over to the counter.  
"I'll teach you then," she stated brightly.

Goku took a bite of the food Kiki had guided him through making. He smiled.  
"That's good too! But not as good as yours," he told her. She tasted it and smiled to him.  
"It is really good. You did great for this being your first time making this dish. Even I didn't do that good," she replied. He perked up and helped her take it out to the group. She dropped a piece of paper on the table and Gojyo picked it up.  
"This says no charge," he read. She nodded.  
"Yep, that's right. Having help was payment enough for me, and the pleasure of having some company. How'd the yo-yoing going, Goku?" she asked. He smiled and gave her a thumb's up.  
"I'm getting better," he told her. She nodded.  
"That's great. Hey, you'll have to help me out in the kitchen more often," she replied. He nodded and they began to eat their breakfast as she headed back into the kitchen. Someone followed.  
"You know, you're a rather suspicious person," Sanzo muttered. She turned to him.  
"Because of the woman I used to work for? Or the fact that I know..." She dropped her voice to a whisper, "that there are two and a half demon with you?" she asked softly. He glared for a second. Out of the blue, a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes walked by, causing them to be cut off for a second from one another. "Hina, could you check on the group at table five?" she questioned. Hina nodded and headed off. Kiki returned her gaze to Sanzo.  
"Heh, you're pretty smart. But I'm keeping my eye on you, just know that," he growled, returning to his table.  
_Lord Kougaiji, you didn't say that the priest was so damn stubborn. He's like a friggin' mule, _she thought, returning to work.

_Went out to the town to get a few things. Sorry if I missed you, but I'll be back in a few hours  
__- Kiaria  
_Kiki left the note taped to the door and headed out, desiring to find Kougaiji. She locked the door and left the building.  
Out in the town, Kiki looked around, only vaguely interested in the items she was looking at. She ran into someone while her mind left for a world where she was always with the man she loved. She looked up, spotting Hakkai.  
"Oh, hello there. What are you out for?" she asked brightly. He smiled.  
"I had to pick up some things for Hakuryu," he replied. She nodded."Is he doing any better?" she questioned. She personally hoped he was, she had felt so bad for the dragon when he had started coughing and sneezing, showing signs of a fever.  
"He's doing a little better today, his fever's going down, anyway," he answered. She nodded, picking up some rice, paying for it and walking toward the teashop. She let Hakkai help her pick it out.  
"I'm glad to hear he's doing better," she told him, picking up some herbal tea. "Here, this should help him get better," she added. The two began to head back toward the inn.

"So we can't meet here in your room anymore?" Kougaiji asked. Kiki nodded to him.  
"Yeah, we have to do it somewhere else or else not at all," she replied to him. He hugged her.  
"I understand. I'll meet you in the marketplace once a week then," he replied. She nodded and he vanished from sight. She sighed, his aroma still lingering to play at her nostrils. She stood and walked over to the window, staring out at the road, oddly deserted for the time of day it was. There was a knock on her door and she opened it to find Gojyo.  
"Hey there, gorgeous," he purred, wrapping one arm around her waist and leaning close to her. She blushed and gave him a forced smile as she wiggled loose of his grip.  
"Hello, Gojyo. How are you doing?" she asked. He walked into the room. She sat down in a chair and he sat next to her.  
"I'm alright, and Hakuryu is doing a lot better as well. Hakkai says he should be better in a few days," he replied. She nodded, walking over to the door.  
"I have to head down to the kitchen. Could you go and get Goku for me?" she requested. He scowled at her.  
"How about you get him and I'll meet you in the kitchen," he responded. She sighed and nodded, walking out the door and heading down toward Goku's room. Along the way, she passed Sanzo.  
"Where are you off to?" he asked. She looked to him, startled. Then she sighed again.  
"To the kitchen, so I can cook, got a problem with that?" she snapped. He smirked at her.  
"What's with the necklace, is it a family heirloom or something?" he asked. She shook her head.  
"Lord Kou- I got it from a friend," she replied. Sanzo pulled out his gun.  
"Kougaiji, huh?" he growled out. She shook her head.  
"No, Lord Koun, Lady Akuji's husband. It was a gift for my birthday and she gave me matching earrings, though I can no longer find them. So I wear it all the time since it was so nice of them to give it to me. It's just a precious item of mine," she answered, thinking quickly. Sanzo raised an eyebrow, not seeming overly satisfied with the answer, though he lowered his gun.  
"Lord Koun? Never heard of him," he muttered. She glared.  
"And you hadn't heard of Lady Akuji either, had you? Now, I have to go and find Goku so he can help me in the kitchen," she informed him and brushed past him, flipping her hair as she passed. He watched her for a minute before returning to his room.

Kiki found Goku standing near the kitchen, playing with the yo-yo she had given him. He looked up when he heard her approach.  
"Hey there!" she exclaimed. He smiled and walked over to her.  
"Hi there, Kiki! So, are you gonna teach me some more about cooking?" he asked eagerly. She nodded and led him into the kitchen.  
"How about I teach you how to make a great breakfast meal?" she suggested. He nodded enthusiastically and the two walked into the kitchen.

Kiki and Goku left the kitchen a couple hours later and he headed off to his room. She left the inn and headed off toward the marketplace in hopes of finding Kougaiji.  
_My love, please be there, _she thought as she headed toward the flower shop. She saw a glimpse of red and ran over toward it, running into Kougaiji. She smiled.  
"There you are!" she exclaimed, hugging him. He smiled back to her.  
"Hello," he whispered. She cuddled into his arms.  
"I'm so glad I found you!" she replied enthusiastically. He smoothed her hair back gently and lifted her chin, staring into her eyes. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, closing his eyes. She closed her eyes as well, pressing her lips back against his. He broke the kiss after a bit, smiling to her.  
"I love you, Kiki," he murmured in her ear. She smiled broadly, nuzzling against his chest.


End file.
